


Storms

by Stillreadingfanfictbh



Series: Solangelo One Shots [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anxious Will, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), M/M, Thunderstorms, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stillreadingfanfictbh/pseuds/Stillreadingfanfictbh
Summary: Will hates thunderstorms
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162733
Kudos: 42





	Storms

Will wakes up with a jolt when he hears thunder from outside of the cabin. 

It hardly ever rains at Camp Half-Blood. When it does rain it usually means that the Gods are really angry at someone within the camp or that something bad is about to happen; because of this most of the campers don't like the rain and typically consider it a bad omen. Will especially doesn't like it, some of his worst memories of his early life happened during storms, and being the son of Apollo means that he prefers sunshine more in general. 

It's at this moment that Will is glad he decided to sneak into Nico's cabin earlier that night. It's never easy to sneak into Nico's cabin, Will has to make sure that everyone is asleep before even thinking about leaving his cabin, and from there he has to sneak all the way across camp without being caught by any of the harpies, which is no easy feat because the harpies set themselves in the tree's well above the cabins so they get a good view of everything even in the dark. Because it's so hard, Will hardly ever sneaks into Nico's cabin, but tonight he felt like he needed to like something bad was going to happen. 

He was right... it's raining. Maybe Will wouldn't be so upset if it was just a drizzle, as it occasionally does to keep the plants watered and such, but this was no drizzle. From the sound of the rain hitting the roof, the wind blowing against the walls, the bright lightning strikes, and the loud rolling thunder, Will assumes that this is a big ass storm comparable to a hurricane.

When another strike of lightning hits, followed by the sound of a deep rumble, Will sits up in the bed and shakes Nico awake. Will feels like his heart is beating a million miles an hour and he knows his hands are shaking. 

"Nico." Will's voice is basically a squeak, he resists the urge to squeeze his eyes shut and crawl under the blankets into a fetal position. "Nico wake up, it's raining."

Nico sleeps like the dead. If this were any other time Will wouldn't even bother trying to wake Nico up, but Will feels like he is crumbling apart and he knows Nico will do a better job at comforting him than anyone else. 

When Nico awakes he wakes up with a jolt, grabbing his sword from under his bed and pointing it at Will with wide eyes. 

"Will!" Nico exclaims, tossing his sword aside and pulling Will into a hug, "Don't wake me up like that. I almost killed you."

Will is basically trembling at this point, it wasn't even the fact that he almost got skewered by his boyfriend it's the lightning outside sounding increasingly closer that's really getting to him.

"Neeks, it's storming," Will mumbles out, his voice no higher than a whisper. He shoves his head into the crook of Nico's neck, forcing Will to look away from the window. 

"Yeah," Nico says with a small giggle. He must not really grasp the deep-set fear of storms that Will has yet. He runs his fingers through Wills wavy hair and says, "It's kinda relaxing, yeah?"

"No," Will squeaks out. He pulls Nico into him tighter and with the sound of more thunder Will begins to cry, "I don't like storms."

Nico must finally be grasping the situation; maybe he feels Will's wild heartbeat and trembling body against him or maybe he feels the wetness of Will's tears on his shoulder. Either way, he situates both of their bodies so that they are laying on their sides so that Nico is spooning Will. When Will opens his eyes he sees that Nico moved them in a way so that Will is facing the wall instead of the window. 

With every sudden roll of thunder or especially rough gust of wind Will tenses and whimpers, but Nico is quick to follow up with soft whispers of, "it's okay. We're okay. Just relax."

Will feels like he will never relax because the storms aren't easing up, but somehow Nico's voice eases Will back to sleep.


End file.
